


Let Me Show You A Binary Star System

by yee_haw23



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, tooth rotting fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_haw23/pseuds/yee_haw23
Summary: “I think I created them for you. Or for us, rather."Stargazing to confess your love to the bastard you've been pining after for 6000 years.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Let Me Show You A Binary Star System

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to Stardew Valley (Maru's six heart for anyone curious). i was inspired when i saw it. there's something inherently gay about binary stars i guess. sorry i don't make the rules.
> 
> no betas! all mistakes are my own!

The air was thick, heavy, and hot around the angel and demon as they strolled their way up a hill in the distant countryside. The area around them so impenetrably dark that the sky above them awoke with life-- stars and planets twinkling, the Milky Way painting the violet sky with shades blue and lavender. And Crowley could not shut his mouth about it.

“See, Angel, thing is, the humans think that they can see the stars from their cities but they’re wrong, dead wrong, those are satellites-- liars, those satellites are,  _ certainly _ not one of mine, I’d never create something that poorly imitated perfection. I mean who cares if it helps them discover space a bit-- I mean ‘s nice and all, having them explore the stars and whatnot. Not that I would be biased or anything--” 

Aziraphale was not often one for hikes up hills, but the excited stream of consciousness pouring from Crowley’s mouth made his heart shine like the stars above them. He added the appropriate hums and “certainly, dear”s when needed, but Crowley hardly seemed to notice as he began setting up the telescope he’d brought along.

He began tinkering as Aziraphale stood, hands clasped, patiently waiting, pondering the stars above. Aziraphale heard a snap and looked at Crowley with a knowing smile.

“There we go,” a grin spread across Crowley’s face, “come look, Angel.”

Aziraphale approached the telescope, bending to line his eye with the lens, and gasped softly, “Oh Crowley, she’s beautiful,” Aziraphale gazed upon Saturn with perfect clarity: the rich red rings speckled with the same light held within the stars, the planet herself a mixture of yellows and oranges. She filled the entire telescope with the warmth and richness of the sunset.

“Now that’s how she’s meant to be seen,” Aziraphale could hear the pride in Crowley’s voice, “That’s when I was experimenting with combing different particles. Made a bit of a miscalculation and she ended up with rings.”

Aziraphale pulled away, eyes shining, love swimming in his veins as Crowley excitedly began moving the telescope about again, “Come on now, beautifuls, where are you-- there!”

The exclamation was accompanied again by a snap, “Aziraphale, look,” Crowley’s tone switching to something much more reverent.

Once again peeking through the lens, Aziraphale saw the very star system Crowley had suggested they run off too. Two dazzling stars dancing around one another. Each star had its own unique pattern, swirling particles of red and violet dancing among blue and white.

“That’s where you wanted to take me,” Aziraphale’s voice came out much more breathless than he’d intended.

“Alpha Centauri.”

“They’re beautiful, my dear,” Aziraphale rose to meet Crowley’s gaze. No longer masked by glasses, Crowley’s eyes shone through the darkness like the very stars he created, conveying his desire to speak out. He shifted his gaze upward.

“I think I created them for you," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "Or for us, rather. Even then, I knew. Something was missing, nothing fit quite right,” Crowley glanced back down to Aziraphale, “But those two felt right. They fit together,” he took a step forward, closing the gap between the two so they were nearly chest to chest.

“Crowley,” the angel sounded almost whiny to his own ears, but his tone sounded nearly as reverent as Crowley’s had before.

“You get what I’m trying to say here, right Angel?” he cupped Aziraphale’s jaw with a feather-light touch.

Aziraphale turned to kiss his palm, “Quite, dear.”

He curled his fingers into the back of Crowley’s hair, using the gentlest nudge to close the distance between their lips, kissing him softly, savoring the gentleness of the moment.

The kiss was short and soft and left the pair staring, quite adoringly, at one another.

“That was quite nice, wasn’t it, dear?” A playful smile tugged at corners of Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Oh, shut up!”

“I love you, Crowley.”

The grin Crowley wore simmered into his trademark smirk, the one that made Aziraphale melt every time, “Love you more, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, she's short and sweet. if you read my previous fic, you know i have a few WIPs. with the quarantine, i'm hoping to have them out much faster. work has really been killing me so i haven't had time to flesh out the two series i'm working on but now ya girl is on lockdown so. as always, kudos are appreciated, comments will make me cry. i am soft and fragile and they make my heart soar.


End file.
